Friends till the end
by Golem
Summary: my first silent hill fic, 2nd chapter is up please R
1. Enter

Silent Hill:  
  
Friends Till The End  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Jason and Lee were 2 ordinary friends; they met about once a week had a few beers and did what most friends did. That is of course until they end up in Silent Hill.  
  
"Where did this fog come from" Asked Jason as the car drove along the long empty road.  
  
"Don't know it just came out of nowhere" replied Lee, they had been driving for hours along a coast road looking for somewhere to stop the night.  
  
"Well I can tell you were not on this map"  
  
"Come on we have to be some were, keep an eye open for a sign or something"  
  
"Just keep your eyes on the road, ill find something" The car continued to speed along the road as the fog gradually grew thicker and thicker.  
  
Hours passed.  
  
"Still nothing" Commented Lee  
  
"Not a god dam thing"  
  
"Shame I'm starting to get hungry"  
  
"Any chips left?" Asked Jason  
  
"Nope we finished them miles back"  
  
"Well were almost empty so if we don't see something soon.. well speak of the devil" ahead of them looming in the fog came a sign, nothing great but all they needed.  
  
GREG'S DINER NEXT RIGHT.  
  
"Now this looks promising" Said Jason  
  
"I don't know I mean look at the sign it looks like its been up forever" looking at the sign it was obvious it was old by all the rust and mould.  
  
"So the owner is to tight to buy a new sign, hell its not like there's much passing trade" he chuckled" besides when have I known you to pass up on some grub" Jason poked his pal in the stomach.  
  
"Ha ha yes funny its not like you passed up on many meals" with a grin he pointed to there right as the turning came into view. "What time is it?" he asked changing the subject.  
  
"Just gone 7"  
  
"Dam we been driving all day"  
  
"No I've been driving all day you have been deafening me with your c.d's, lets have the radio on for a bit" with this he hit the eject button.  
  
"Ok but I tune in the channel" they both chuckled, knowing that they would never agree on a channel. "I don't get it I've been trough it 2 times and just cannot pick any think up, just static" he commented Lee a few moment later.  
  
"It doesn't matter here's the diner"  
  
"It doesn't look like much of a diner, is it open?"  
  
"Lets find out" and with this they pulled onto the dust track that was the parking lot.  
  
"I hope there still serving its getting dark"  
  
Locking the car they start walking through the mist, not knowing that what lay ahead would change there lives 1 for better 1 for worst. 


	2. Past revised

Silent Hill:  
  
Friends Till The End  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
The diner was old to look at, with paint peeling on every wall and wood rotting the 2 men new this was not good.  
  
"I don't think we will find a warm meal here" said Jason as they walked up to the front door, looking into the gloomy window Lee could see a light.  
  
"Well at least there is sign of life" he commented as he pushed the door open with a little jingle from the bell in the corner. "Hello!" he shouted  
  
There was no reply from the dark damp room "Should we go in?" asked Jason.  
  
"You got a better idea? We are pretty much out of gas, maybe we will get lucky and find a phone or map or something."  
  
"It's that something that worries me" they looked into each others eyes for a moment.  
  
"Tell you what ill go back to the car and get the gun from the glove box" with a grin he ran back to the car and opened the drivers door leaning over to the glove box and got the gun, as he stood back up he paused for a moment then continued over to his friend. "Did you set the Trip meter when we left?" asked Lee.  
  
"Yes of course I did, why do you ask" replied Jason  
  
"No reason only it's just reached 30miles"  
  
"You're kidding right!" Jason ran back to the car and shaking his head he walked back to the door of the diner. "There must be a problem with the meter, ill get it checked when we get to town."  
  
"It's your livelihood" commented Lee with a chuckle. He tucked the gun into his belt and opened the door to the diner. "Hello!" he repeated but still there was no reply from the diner.  
  
He took a step in  
  
A Flash  
  
A younger Lee walked into a Diner hundreds of miles away and years ago.  
  
A younger Jason was sat at a table with a lady. He waved Lee over to the table.  
  
A Flash  
  
"You ok bud?" Asked Jason, Lee stumbled a little dazed. Jason came up behind his friend.  
  
"I'm ok I'm ok just a little dizzy" he steadied himself, what was that he asked himself looking around the room. It was dim; half the lights were not working casting menacing shadows upon the walls.  
  
"If you say so, you seemed to blank out for a second" There was a note of concern in his voice for his friend "You look ok now must have been the air"  
  
"Yea that was probably it" he took a deep breath and almost chocked "What is that stench!!" reaching for his pocket he pulled out a handkerchief and covered his mouth and nose.  
  
"Wow I don't think we will be eating here" Said Jason who only used his hand to mask the smell.  
  
"Lets get the hell out of here" Said Lee as he turned and pushed his Friend back out the door.  
  
Clunk  
  
"What was that" Asked Jason they both looked to the kitchen.  
  
"I don't know should we check it?" They both nodded and Lee pulled the gun from in his belt. Slowly they walked back into the Diner, along the counter that ran the length of the left wall. To there right was seats lined along a window, there was not much to be seen but fog, Lee imagined that he could just see the edge of the road a couple of meters away.  
  
Clunk cluck  
  
Both men swallowed hard as they reached the end of the counter and stood in front of the kitchen door, Jason stepped forward leaning his body against the wall he pushed the door open.  
  
Flash  
  
It was a dark night as a man stale the hall of an apartment passing numbered doors, 110, 112, 114 and finally stopped outside door 116 reaching into his pocket he pulled out a gun, aimed for the lock and...  
  
Flash  
  
BANG BANG BANG  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS IT!!!" screamed Jason as both men ran out of the Diner's entrance towards the car, stopping for breath both men looked back at the diner's door into the gloom from witch they had just fled.  
  
"I don't know" Was all that Lee could reply all the colour drained from his face. When the door had opened it was like he was in 2 places at once, in the hall with the numbered doors and also in the diner looking at a creature, he could not describe it, it was hideous, It was like a human but from the waist up it was covered in.. he could not describe it. Closing his eyes he tried to put the image of its squirming body trying to chase them into the dining area.  
  
Climbing into the car the 2 men decided to head the way they were going, hopeing there to be a town close by. A few miles down the road they saw another road sign "Silent Hill 5miles" Read Jason as the car sped deeper into the fog. 


End file.
